


Say no to this.

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Lin find out he likes Jas, No Plot, Sex, Teasing, Well not really, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: Jasmine comes in to Lin and Groff's dressing room then asks Groff to leave to speak with Lin. Then..... Well you'll find out.I changed my mind I'm gonna add more.





	1. Fuuuuhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> I SHIP THEM NOW. I don't own the characters but the plot is entirely fictional.

Jasmine headed down the hall in the Richard Roger's theatre.   
Then she reached Lin's dressing room. 

Lin and Groff were inside talking about the show.

Suddenly the door flew open, the two men inside jumped at the intrusion. Jasmine entered with a serious look on her face. She was still in full costume. 

"Hey Lin." She greeted. He half-heartedly waved in return.  
"Jon, do you mind giving us a minute?" She asked politely with a smile. Lin gulped. 

"Yeah, sure. See ya". He mock saluted, then left the room leaving Lin and Jasmine by themselves.  
"Thank you". She said sweetly. 

She turned back to face Lin, "so, I heard your wife came to see the show today". She made her way over to where he was sat and stood behind him.  
"Y-yeah she did." He said, immediately tensing up.  
"I bet you're quite stressed". Her hands were on his shoulders gently applying pressure.  
"I guess." He squeaked out.  
"You should relax". She pressed down harder, rubbing the muscles on his shoulders.  
Lin let his eyes fall shut and enjoyed the feeling. "Sure" He breathed out as she pushed away the tension. 

"You're very tense." She stated after working free a particularly hard knot on his upper back.  
She then, with one hand still on his shoulder, turned around to stand in front of him. Lin opened his eyes.  
"Why'd you st--"  
He was cut off as she dropped to her knees.  
"What are you doing?" He asked as his breathing hitched in his throat .  
"What does it look like?" Jasmine's hands rubbed up Lin's inner thighs almost unbearably close to the growing member in his pants.  
"We-we can't do this." Lin argued.  
"Oh but we can".  
"No. I I'm married. You have Anthony". Her hands were spreading warmth on his lap.  
"No one will find out". He wanted to say no, he wanted to push her hands off, but he was frozen in his chair. Arms still at his sides. 

"But...."  
"Sshh". She pressed a finger to his mouth. Jas could hear him gulp. 

"I wanna help you relax". Her nimble fingers worked on his zipper, opening it. "Seriously.... Stop". There was no hiding his red hot erection now.  
Her hand found it's way inside his pants.  
Lin bit down on his bottom lip.

"Dont fight it". She splayed her hand out over him. Pulled him out of his confinement.  
"I know you want this. I could tell you wanted it earlier, during the show".

Lin was gripping the chair until his knuckles turned white. She was right, he did want this. Jasmine's so hot, she always has been. That Say No To This scene is hard for him everyday. Pun intended. 

She stroked him up and down, painfully slowly. His mouth hung open and his soft breath audible. 

"I bet you wanted to fuck me right there". A shiver went through Lin's body.  
"In front of everyone". Jasmine had quickened the pace and was jerking him faster causing his hips to buck up in small motions. 

"Would you like that? Pushing me onto the nearest flat surface and having your way with me? " She smirked. "Yeah, I bet that's all you were thinking thinking about" "Jas...."He drew out. "Fuck..." His eyes locked onto hers. She licked her lips seductively. 

"What do you want baby?" She leant up, her breath hot on his right temple.  
"I want... Fuck". Her wrist flicked at the tip. Lin jerked up out his chair slightly.  
"You want?" She teased with a glimmer in her eyes.  
"I want... Fuck. I want y-you." He was getting closer and closer to the edge.  
"Good." Then she let go and stood up, arms crossed.  
"Wha?" Lin questioned, breathless. 

"Get up". She demanded.  
Lin whined. But with a glare from Jasmine shakily got to his feet. Letting his pants fall to the floor along with his boxers. "Them. Off" she demanded. He did as told and took his pants and boxers off over his shoes. 

"Good boy". Lin felt heat rise to his cheeks at being looked at vulnerable and naked. In only a shirt.

Jasmine stalked over to him, placed her hands on his arms and pulled him forward then back against a wall.  
Lin let her manhandle him. Her sweet perfume tantalising his nostrils. 

Jasmine locked her lips onto his neck and sucked, biting down, drawing a moan from the man under her.  
She unattached herself before pushing her mouth on his.  
Both their tongues fought for dominance, Lin pushed his tongue inside her mouth. She ran hers along his bottom lip.  
They stayed like that, making out with hot passion, grinding on each other until they pulled apart, panting. 

Lin turned them around so she was trapped against the wall. He smirked triumphantly, Jasmine smirked back before placing her leg behind his and pushing them to floor.  
They landed with a grunt, Lin trapped under her. "Fine, fine you win". He said in submission. 

Jasmine stood above him and lifted the skirt of her dress. Lin went to sit up but she pushed his chest down with her foot.  
She lifted it up higher, revealing the black lace underwear she was wearing.  
Lin was becoming dizzy with need. He wanted her so badly. Just to touch her. 

Jasmine's fingers traced around the outline then pushed the item of clothing down her upper thighs.  
Lin took a sharp intake of breath before letting out a quiet "damn..." as she pushed them down to her ankles and kicked them off. 

Lowering herself down, onto Lin. She straddled his waist, she was winding him up but was also becoming extremely wet herself. 

"Oh fuuuuckk". He moaned as she positioned herself on him and let him slide in. Jasmine bit her cheek trying not to scream. 

As she moved above him, he hit her sweet spot and Jasmine cried out. She raised up then slammed down again. Lin was already so close so she reached down and played with her clit getting closer to the edge. "Oh Lin. Yeah, just there" 

Lin's hands were on her waist thrusting up into her.

They were both panting and making little moaning noises.  
Lin came with a shout of her name. Jasmine climaxed a few moments later.  
She collapsed on his chest, their hearts beating fast against each other. Lin's hair a mess. 

"Wow". Was all he said, all he needed to say.  
"Yeah, wow" was her reply.  
She sat up straight with Lin still inside her. She then stood, picked up her underwear and said "Thank you". She blew a kiss before opening the door and going. Leaving Lin on the floor half naked and panting.

Outside the dressing room.

Jon was on his phone, playing Subway Surfers.  
"He should be with you in a minute" Jasmine said casually.  
"Thanks" He said noticing her dishevelled clothing.  
"See ya later Groff"

Inside.

Lin basked in the afterglow before realising.  
Oh shit. Groff.  
He stood quickly and put his pants and that back on before straightening his shirt and taking the half pulled out hair tie.

The door opened again but this time Jon entered.  
"Hey dude" He said.  
"Sup" Lin said, trying not to look at his face.

They both sat down in their chairs.  
"Wanna play some Mario Cart?" Jon offered.  
"Sure, why not."


	2. Chapter 2

It was 10 minutes before act two and Lin was pacing the dressing room.  
Chanting a mantra of Oh God Oh God.  
He had to do that scene with Jas.  
And he did Jas.  
Oh God Oh God.

Jon emerged from the bathroom.   
"Ready to amaze?"  
Lin couldn't help but smile.  
"Let's do it"

They headed out to their spaces back stage.  
Renee Pippa and Jasmine came over.

"Hey guys" Renee said.  
"Hey" Groff replied.   
Lin looked awkwardly at a spot on the wall "Hi"

"5 minutes to spaces people, 5 minutes" came a voice over the tanoy.

"Let's do this thing" Pippa said.

 

It came time to perform Say No To This and Leslie had just started his monologue and Lin was sat at the desk.

Jasmine went around on the turn table waiting for her line.

"I hadn't slept in a week, I was awake you'd never seen a bastard orphan more in need of a break"  
Lin was nervous, sure. But he didn't let it show.

"Longing for Angelica, missing my wife. That's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life. She said"

"I know you are a man of honour. I'm so sorry to bother you at home. But I don't know where to go and I came here all alone" She delivered with perfection, not a tremor in her voice.

They carried on like professionals.

They got to the "there is nowhere I can go. When her body's on mine I do not say"

And Jasmine went over and sat on Lin's leg.  
She pressed up against him and Lin had to take a moment to control himself before saying.  
"Yes" His acting even more realistic than before.


	3. I wish I could say that was the last time.

They finished the scene and Jas walked off the stage, her panties lightly damp from arousal.  
Lin spent the rest of the hour trying to ignore the straining cock in his pants and praying no one else noticed.

 

The curtain call couldn't of come at a better time because Lin was sure he was gonna explode from frustration.

They all left the stage to a chorus of applause and did the usual "well done everyone, great job"

Jasmine saw Lin walking towards his dressing room with Groff.

She hurried to her room and took out her phone, finding Lin's number and texting him.

"Hey, meet me in your dressing room in two hours if you want another 'de-stressing' session xoxo" 

She bit her lip and smiled.

Lin had gotten in the room and looked at his phone.  
It lit up with one new message.  
From Jasmine.  
He read it and felt his cheeks heat up, the situation in his pants not going away. 

"You alright?" Jon asked.  
Lin looked up too quickly.  
"Fine"  
"Right, well I can't stay too long I've gotta get to my parents' house for their anniversary"  
Lin mentally punched the air in joy.  
"Cool. We'll catch up tomorrow"

 

Soon enough Jon had to leave and Lin was left. He checked the time and he had 23 minutes before Jas would get here.

He contemplated messaging her back and telling her.  
Nah  
Yeah  
Nah  
Oh why not.

He unlocked the phone and sent her this

"Groffsauce has left. If you wanna come over? XO"

Then he waited.

 

Jasmine was sat watching a video on her iPad.  
She picked up her phone and read the message.

She fully smiled and turned the iPad off and placing it on charge.

She headed out the door and took her stuff with her seeing as she wasnt gonna be going back.

 

Once again Lin's door opened.  
He saw Jas walk in now wearing Jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"I got your message" She said as she stalked over to where Lin was perched.

"Good" He said nervously.

"Yeah"


	4. I was weak. She was hot.

Jasmine put her hand on his arm and silently asked him to stand.

He complied and stood fairly still.  
She placed her arms around his neck and went in for a kiss and Lin had flashbacks to the show.

The kiss deepened and Jas moaned into the kiss as Lin bit her lip gently.

They pulled apart.  
"You're good" she stated  
"Likewise"  
"Where do you want me?" She winked as she stepped back.  
"Um, I-"  
"Don't be shy baby. You can have me"  
She walked over "the couch"  
She looked in the corner and her eyes lit up "the desk"  
Lin nodded with lust filled eyes and followed her over. 

She sat up onto the surface and moved a couple objects aside.  
"Come here" she beckoned.  
He stood in between her spread legs and placed his hands on her thighs.

She reached forward and unzipped his fly.  
Lin let out a sigh as his pants fell down and her hand was on him. 

"Gimme a hand here" he helped her get her jeans and panties off.

She stroked him again causing him to close his eyes.

She smirked before twisting roughly and pulling him forward.

His eyes shot open wide and he gasped.

"Fuck me Lin" was all the encouragement he needed before he was thrusting into her. 

"Right there, yes" she moaned.  
Lin went faster hitting the right spot everytime leaving her a gasping mess.

He was so close already and nearly screamed as her inner walls tightened around him.

"Lin. Fuck I'm gonna cum"  
She cried, clenching even more as she climaxed. 

Lin let his head drop to her shoulder as he himself went over the edge spilling into her.  
"Oh god, fuck" he moaned.

Their shoulders were heaving as their lungs pulled in the much needed oxygen.

Lin gave it a minute before pulling out and tucking himself in.

"We should do this more often" Jasmine laughed.  
"Yeah no. Once was bad enough but if we carry on we're gonna get caught"  
She looked mock-offended.  
"Not that I didn't enjoy it, it's just that we're both taken and are very happy with someone else"  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Anyway it was really good though"  
"It was"


	5. Dinner

"Hey, Lin. Anthony and I are going out tonight, I was wondering if you and Vanessa wanted to come aswell. Like a double date type thing. X"

"I dunno. Won't that be kinda weird though. I mean, I know it's been a few weeks since, but what if they find out?" 

"It'll be fine. Anthony had no idea, and I assume the same for Vanessa?"

"She doesn't know. And I want it to stay that way"

"Come on. Please? It will fun"

"I'll talk to V about it"

"Yay, thanks Lin x"

*****************************************************

"Babe?" Lin called into the kitchen where V was getting coffee. 

"Yeah" She poked her head through the doorway. 

"Jasmine and Anthony have invited us out on a double date tonight."

"Ooh, sounds fun" 

"Yeah..... That's what I thought" 

****************************************************

"She said yes, what time shall we meet you?" 

"We've got reservations at 7:30, come around to ours at quarter two and we can catch up and have drinks and whatever" 

"Cool. See ya then. And are you definitely sure Anthony is alright with this?" 

"Yes, he's fine, don't worry. See ya then x" 

***************************************************

"You ready to go?" Vanessa shouted to Lin from downstairs. 

"Yeah, coming" He walked down wearing a pair of black jeans along with his signiture grey sweater. 

"You seriously wear that all the time" 

"No I don't." Lin defended. 

V raised her eyebrow

"Go and put the new blue shirt on" 

Lin pouted childishly. 

He opened his mouth to argue before he was cut off

"Go on. We've plenty of time" 

"Fine" 

****************************************************

They pulled up outside the white coloured house and walked up to the door. 

Lin pressed the buzzer and soon after Anthony opened the door with a big smile on his face. 

"Hey! Lin-Man. Come in come in," 

They both stepped forward wiping their feet before stepping inside. 

"Ma lady" Anthony kissed Vanessa's hand in turn making her giggle. 

"How are you Anthony?" 

"I'm well. And you?" 

"Can't complain" 

They took their jackets off before going into the living room and sitting on the blue leather couch. 

"This new?" Lin asked.

"It is actually. Got it last week, thanks for noticing" 

"It's very nice" 

"Where's Jasmine?" Asked Vanessa. 

"Upstairs. She's still getting ready" 

"I hope we didn't arrive to early" 

"No, no not at all. She just got a new dressing table so Jas likes getting the most out of it" 

"Oh I see" 

 

Jasmine made her way down the steps, wearing a dark blue dress that cut off just above the knee. 

"Hey guys, sorry for taking so long" 

Lin nearly choked on his drink.  
Damn she looked good. 

"Nice to see you again" V greeted. 

"Likewise. How's married life?" Jasmine took a seat next to her boyfriend. 

"Oh ya know. Still as exciting as ever" 

"Oh you love it" Lin retorted. Trying not to make his attraction to Jas obvious or at all visible. 

"Yeah" 

****************************************************

The restaurant looked amazing. It was kinda retro yet modern and the menu had so much great food on it. 

The waiter showed them to a table in the corner, Lin and Vanessa next to each other, Lin opposite Jasmine and V and Anthony were opposite as well. 

 

They ordered some drinks and ponderd over the food. 

"I think I might have the chicken" Stated Anthony. 

"I might as well actually" Replied Lin. 

"What about you hun?" Anthony asked the woman next to him. 

"I dunno. I like the look of the lamb"

"Oh nice" 

"Lin?" V asked. 

"Yeah babe?" 

"What did we have that time in London?" 

"Monkfish I think" 

"Oh yeah that's right. I might have that again then" 

****************************************************

The waiter came back and took their orders and said "Okay dokey then. It will be about 15 minutes" 

They smiled and he went off to the kitchen. 

Jasmine had been looking at Lin for a while now. Not knowing if he had noticed or was just trying to avoid her. 

She thought he looked great. That shirt made him look so hot. 

And the jeans. Dude. She knew he had a nice ass but. 

She smirked to herself, toed her high heel shoe off as she gently rubbed his ankle with her foot. 

Lin looked up. Not shocked as such just suprised.  
He looked at Jas who was currently looking down at the table trying not to smile. 

Her foot travelled up slightly and was now on his knee, just resting there.

Lin's pulse was speeding as he anticipated the end of her journey. 

His cock was beginning to come to attention. 

He then realised that he was hearing his name, he must've dazed over. 

"Lin? Lin?" 

"Wha-what?" 

"You alright? Look a bit pale"

That's because all the blood as rushed south because your girlfriend's foot is currently on my thigh. 

"I'm fine. Just a bit hot"  
He managed to get out. 

Jasmine was currently biting the inside of her cheek trying not to laugh at Lin's desperateness. 

 

He could feel the heal pressed into his skin. The toes mere centimetres from where he was wanting contact the most. 

His hips were softly moving forward. Jasmine saw this and pressed her foot down harder making Lin's breathing catch in his throat as his now fully hard member was rubbing against the material and making it 'uncomfortable' for him. 

 

Soon enough their food had arrived and Lin struggled to keep his hands steady to eat it. 

He looked across and met Jasmine's eyes, he silently begged her to stop, or just stop teasing. 

She raised her eyebrow and shook her head ever so slightly but he got the message and groaned inwardly. 

He carried on trying to cut the chicken breast and somehow succeeded, gripping the knife so tight his hands started to sweat. 

She was pressing so hard he was nearly blacking out from the sensation. 

His forehead covered in a thin sheen of moisture. 

He managed to finish eating whilst avoiding conversation, luckily his wife and Anthony liked to talk together. Oddly. 

 

Jasmine ordered an ice cream sundae, Vanessa a key lime pie and Anthony had a coffee. Lin just ordered another drink. 

He watched Jas gently place the cold dessert in her mouth and swipe it away with her tongue. 

He was so hard it was unbearable, although Jasmine's foot was just resting, no longer pressing down. 

"I'm gonna go to the ladies room quickly" Jasmine had taken her foot down and put her shoe back on. 

"I might go as well actually" Lin said, as he stood he tried to face Jasmine as to not show his wife the erection he had gotten over his cast mate. 

 

Lin followed to the toilets and with a quick glance around went into the Ladies. 

Jasmine span around to face him. 

"Why?" Lin questioned. 

She shrugged her shoulders. 

"It's fun" 

Lin shook his head before going over and pulling her in for a bruising kiss causing her to moan. 

They held together tightly as Lin moved his hand down to go under her dress.  
He gently thumbed her clit over the underwear.

She broke the kiss to gasp. "Fuck." She whispered as she ground against his hand. 

"Not in here" Lin said. "When we go back to yours"  
Jas groaned as he pulled away and stepped back out the door.


	6. I think your pants look hot.

They had returned to the table where Anthony was paying the waiter. 

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep. Lemme grab my jacket" He bent over to his side of the table and picked up his coat off the back of the chair.

Jasmine couldn't help but cast a glance at where the denim material stretched over his fine ass.

Lin must've noticed because he smirked to her as he stood straight.

*****************

They had gotten a cab and climbed in. 

Anthony gave the address before they pulled away in the darkness.

*****************

The gang had a few more drinks back at the house.

Lin holding a bottle of larger. Jasmine came walking out the kitchen and 'accidently' nudged his arm, causing him to spill the liquid over his pants.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Here lemme get a cloth"   
She went back into the room from which she just left and got a green cloth. 

"Here. Sorry,I'm so clumsy"   
She handed it over.  
"Honestly its fine" 

Vanessa and Anthony cast him a sympathetic look.

"I've got spare pants upstairs if you want?"   
Anthony offered.

"Thanks dude"

"I'll show you" Jasmine said.

"Nah,its okay. I know where the room is"

"No. We've rearranged it all" She said with a tone as if to say "Lin I'm trying to get you alone here"

"Oh okay then. Thanks"


	7. Now we're alone....

Lin followed Jas up the stairs to the bedroom, they stepped inside and she locked the door behind them.

Jasmine immediately crushed their lips together causing Lin to squeak.  
His tongue had pushed its way into her mouth and they were moving against each other and had somehow moved to Jasmine was now against the wall.  
Lin's hands running up and down her hips, his left hand making its may under the skirt of her dress causing Jas to break the kiss and groan.

"Lin, fuck" he ran a finger over the wet patch on her panties, rubbing her clit like he did back at the restaurant.  
"God you're so hot, so wet. Get undressed for me" he pulled off and they both started to take her clothes off, Lin making her turn so he could unzip the dress and she slipped it off.  
He unbundled the beer stained pants and let then fall down, stepping out of them.

Soon enough they were making out again, Lin rubbing against her, getting the much needed friction.  
"I want you in me".  
Lin pulled the panties down further and lined up with her entrance, thrusting in probably harder than he should've. Jas had to stifle a moan as he sped up whilst touching her clit.

They were panting and weren't as much kissing but their breath mingling in between open mouth. 

Thrusting harder and harder, she nearly cried out when he hit her sweet spot head on, Jas was already so close.   
He hit it again and felt her inner walls clench as she came around him. 

"Lin..." She panted. He pulled out and Jasmine dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth, sucking him down and he had to bite his hand do stop from screaming.   
He came hard down her throat, she swallowed every drop and rose back up again.


End file.
